Chi Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the flow of metaphysical energy that is present in the physical body. Variation of Life-Force Manipulation. Physical counterpart of Aura Manipulation. Also Called *Ki/Qi Control/Manipulation Other Terms *Ki (Japanese) *Qi/Qigong (Chinese) Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate chi. By learning to harness this inner natural energy, they can gain superhuman capabilities, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. Some examples include physically manifesting all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will, achieving extraordinary abilities, strength, speed, durability, and reflexes, or in some cases, enables the use of super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. Applications *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Channeling: Users can utilize there chi towards a great potential to use there chi for any kind of possibilities. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. **Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. **Enhanced Condition/Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. ***Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. ***Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. ***Enhanced Senses: User's senses are increased above average. ****Chi Sense: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. ***Enhanced Jump: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights ***Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. ***Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. *Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *Chi Infusion: Infuse chi into objects (usually weapons), beings, or powers. **Elemental Infusion: Seed the core powers of nature itself into each and every item. **Energy Infusion: Transfer natural or physical forces into one's surroundings for various effects. *Chi Invisibility: Use chi to become invisible. *Chi Magic: Utilize chi as a source to cast magic. **Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Chi Projection: Emit chi outside of one's body. **Enhanced Roar (Kiai): One can channel their chi to unleash a destructive battle cry. **Invisible Energy Manipulation: Utilize chi to exert invisible energy from the physical body. *Empowered State: Use chi to empower one's natural abilities. *Flight - Use chi to achieve flight. *Spiritual Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. **Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. ***True Power: One can have their full potential achieve its true nature. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Ki Masking: Hides one's chi. *Life-Force Constructs: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy constructs. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. **Battlefield Adaptation: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. **Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. *** Elemental Pressure: Users can generate destructive elemental power. **Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. **Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. **Mystical Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. **Natural Energy Manipulation: Harness chi derived from nature. ***Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. ****Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas ****Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. ****Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. ***Cosmic/Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Lantern in order to mix his chi with the other Xiaolin Dragons.) **Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in sync with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. **Tranquil State: Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. **Clear Mind: The most clear state of mind *Transformation: By harnessing their chi, users can transform into a stronger being with greater abilities. Variations * Dark Chi Manipulation: Chi can be tainted by dark forces. * Pure Chi Manipulation: One's chi can be purified against evil influences to better fight against them. Associations *Ambition Manipulation: Chi is also fueled by one's fighting spirit and act of not doubting. **Intimidation: Bring low the will and fighting spirit of one's opponents. **Submission: Submit any and all under one's powerful will, be they man, monster, or savage beast. *Aura Manipulation - Spiritual counterpart. *Light Generation - Chi is often bio-luminescent *Mystical Martial Arts and Yin & Yang Manipulation: The concept of yin/yang and chi are in Chinese martial arts. If one wishes to perfect their chi, they must find balance *Power Manifestation: Tap into the eternal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power **Avatar Creation: Use one's chi to create a personal avatar to represent one's true nature and power. *Training Regimen: One's chi can brought up to limitless heights with proper training. Trivia In many cultures of the world, both aura and chi are very similar. However, there are some feats that both are unable to perform. Chi *Does not require layers or colors. *Deals more with physical power than spiritual. *Deals with energy and strength. *Can be one with nature and the cosmos. Aura *Requires spiritual harmony. *Able to recognize if a person has special abilities. *Deals with consciousness and personality. *Can be one with the universe. Limitations *Takes time to build up chi depending on the amount. *Chi is often finite and can be used up quickly. *May require training to control the chi within them. *Excessive use of chi will also create fatigue. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *Vulnerable to corruption, resulting in dark chi. *If one's body is not physically prepared, then the chi could be sent into flux. *User may need to be practitioner in martial arts. Known Users References To learn more how the concept of chi is used in fictional universes and real life, visit the following websites. *Chi in Kung Fu Panda *Chi in the World of Avatar *Dantian, the centers chi *Ki in Dragon Ball *Ki, Dual Ki, and Seidou Goui of Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple *Ki in Tenjou Tenge *Kiai *Qi in Samurai Jack Gallery 0064-002.jpg|Akashi Juzo (Akatsuki Otokojuku) constructs a sword made of ki. Avatar Chi Pathway System.png|The chi pathway system in World of Avatar (Avatar series). Aang Chi Connection.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) using his chi to locate Appa and Momo. The Four Bending Arts.png|In the World of Avatar (Avatar series) chi serves as the metaphysical energy that is the root of the four Bending Arts. The benders manipulate their chi to the point where they can interact with the environment. It is also because of chi that the four elements are connected. Aang Avatar State.png|While in the Avatar State, Avatars such Aang (Avatar series) are capable of channeling the cosmic energies and the chi of past Avatars through their bodies in order to achieve extraordinary power and manipulate all four elements at once. Goku Kaioken gif.gif|Goku (Dragon Ball series) is well known for his use of his inner ki. With it, he is able to create different types of energy based attacks and defenses, read minds, posses telekinesis, amplify his ki energy, and utilize it in many different transformations. Super Saiyan Goku.png|Saiyans such as Goku (Dragon Ball series) acheive the Super Saiyan transformation, they are able increasing their natual abilites as well their ki capacity. SSJGSSJ Goku.png|Whenever Saiyans such as Goku (Dragon Ball series) obtain the power of a Super Saiyan God, master it, and then apply the power to their Super Saiyan abilites, they able to gain the form of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, able to control godly ki. Ultimate Gohan.gif|Gohan (Dragon Ball series) possesses unique dormant potential within him. When it was unlocked but the Eldar Kai, he was able wield incredible power that increased his ki, allowing him to fight on par with powerful opponents. Piccolo Meditating.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball series), like all Namekians, while not as strong as Saiyans, are capable of manipulating their ki just a well. However, they utilize in more mystical ways and are to sense the evil within one's ki. Piccolo gives Goku his power.png|During the invasion of Lord Slug, Piccolo (Dragon Ball series) gave the remnants of his ki to Goku... Goku about to ram Slug.png|...Allowing Goku to become in sync with it and brutalize Slug. Tensh_Honretsu_(Kenshiro).jpg|Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) uses the Tensho Honretsu which is a touki blast Hero's Chi.png|The Hero's Chi (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) is a special kind of chi that is granted from the universe to one person of every generation. Iron Fist Chi.png|Daniel Rand/Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) is well known for his use of chi. He is able to use his chi in order to increase his natural abilities, project and absorb energy, and adapt to his environment. Ryu Hayabusa NGSP.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has studied in the spiritual and mental art of Ninpo. With this teaching, he is able to manipulate his ki to manipulate to forces of nature and heal his wounds. Ryu Hayabusa Art of the Piercing Void.jpg|Ryu (Ninja Gaiden series) can utilize his Art of the Piercing Void by directing the shape of his ki using gravitational waves gravitational waves propagated by the his conscious spirit. Ryu Art of the True Inferno.gif|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) can channel ki to perform powerful Ninpo such as his Art of the True Inferno. File:Vergo_Full_Body_Haki.png|Vergo (One Piece) using Busoshoku Haki, enhancing his offense and defense. File:Pica's_Full_Body_Busoshoku_Haki.png|Pica (One Piece) uses Busoshoku Haki enhancing his offense and defense. File:Jio-Ken.png|Lao G (One Piece) using Jio-Ken to store up his chi from his youth, until he needs it later to boost his body strength. 0246-018.png|Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake Otokojuku) uses the Rising Ki Tiger spirit which is a blast in the shape of a tiger made of ki Terry Bogard.jpg|Terry Bogard (SNK) possesses an incredible power of chi energy. He is able to gather chi from Gaia, the mother-earth, and enable it into his physical attacks. Terry Bogard Burning Knuckle.gif|Terry Bogard (SNK) can surround his chi around his fist to utlize his Burning Knuckle. Ryu's Hadouken.png|Ryu (Street Fighter series), like most fighters of the series, can manifest his ki in the form of projectiles or energy infused attacks, such as his singature Hadouken. Also, like many fighters, Ryu can have his ki take on various elements. In Ryu's case: light, wind, fire and electricity. SSB4 Shinku Hadoken.gif|Ryu (Street Fighter series) can also use his ki to control the power of vaccum energy in order to unleash his more powerful Shinku Hadouken. Akuma SSF2.jpg|Akuma (Street Fighter series) is a powerful fighter who utilizes the Satsui no Hado, a form of ki that is rooted in the darker aspects of the natural human instinct With it, he is able to amplify the move set of the Shotokan fighting style. However, should he be overcome by its dark aspects, it will transform him into the Maddened Ogre, Oni. Leonardo Gunshin (2).png|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) wield's 'Gunshin', which can command white flames of the Dragon King. Donatello Biyako.png|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) wields 'Byakko', which can call cleaving winds. Raphael Banrai (2).jpg|Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) wields 'Banrai', which can shatter mountains with its thunder. Michelangelo Inazuma.png|Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 TV series) wields 'Inazuma', which commands lightning from the heavens. File:Zombie_Fu_Chi'en's_Claws.png|Fu Chi'en (Tenjho Tenge) can manipulate one of the five elemental ki, earth, so masterfully, he can draw electricity from earth and attack his foes without moving himself. File:Mataza's_Dragon's_Claw.JPG|Mataza (Tenjho Tenge) manipulating his ki and focusing it narrowly into the tip of his fingers, creating nigh-impossible sharp claws. Sun Chi Lantern.jpeg|The Sun Chi Lantern (Xiaolin Showdown) allows the user to absorb the chi of anyone illuminated by its light. This allows the user to become physically stronger and control the abilities of others. Asami's_powers.png|Asami Koizumi (Young Justice) uses her chi to propel herself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Life-Force Forms Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries